our finle blody glory
by xXxmistytehbroenyxXx
Summary: onyx x kyel DON LIKE DON REED!
1. Chapter 1

it was a dark sormy dai in galaxi hile. a sexeh goffic girl name onyx sparkle was wocken done teh streat. she had semxh red hare tat was allt eh way done to her tose. se was carryig blak luggege behine her. her dark beutiful bloo eys were looken arond. jus den se sasw a cut boi with red hare an big asses...

kial aws deperssed. his perpy pink girlfend was such a bioch. he neaded a new gf. jus den he asw onex...

"halloo" he sed. "o hai" onix sed. se did a smexo smile. kiyel was in lob! "hay sense ur new can i shoe u aroun town"m he assk. "ok" sed oynx. tey walkd aroun teh tone. as tey wer finishen up too boiz cam ot of a sotr. teyw er waren preapy superho outfets.

"hoo dis" teh tal on sed.

"o dis is onxy" sayed vile. "se noo her. im shoein her arone town"

"o ok we can go two" sed teh weerd superbiches. so tey wen arone tone. ten tey met som girls name ho, skanky, loop, and fettucine! tey wer al so nise! kyeh new he was in lvo wit oink. evryone els new it too...asspet onty...

"hey oshit" jive sed.

"ya" one sed.

"wud u liek to com visit be in meh appretmant"

juno ghaspd! "ok!"


	2. Chapter 2

tey wer at kike appointment.

"so pony" he sed "did u no im a wizerd?"

"omg no wai me 2" onux sed "actlly...im a supr wixard wit many power. more tan a reglr wizird. wach dis" se flotd into teh arse an ter was a blak flash! her outfit got dissapeered. it was replased by a noo one tat was evn mor goffick tan teh las one but wit a crown an cape!

"it is i...teh magick teerdop" inut annocnd. se fltoed done to the flor.

"wo" sed kyah. "tats so smexh"

onxy gasd! "o kill...do u tink im smexh"

"ye" sed dike. "but i got a biochy prepy gurlfren. we hav to do sometin"

"y cant u jus brake up wit her"

"o i nevr tot of tat. anywey lets kis"

teh too wizends kissd passnitely!111


	3. Chapter 3

jus den kiasl ol prepy gurlfren tailer soed up!

"hoo da fuk is dis prostitooshen HORE" se sed. "ma new gf" sed kull. "get ot of me hose"

we wer dam neer gona hav a domestik vilense situaten heer! i tok jiles wand an boppd tailor in teh hed wit it. "ow u bich" se sed! we got into a fite! "dam tis is so hot" sed nya. but he got ober his booner an brock it up. "get a hole on urselfs!" he cryd in his sexeh bitch acsent.

"i am wit oink so fuk of" he sed. "ya" i sed. i punked failer in teh fake booby an se wen flyen thro teh ruf. "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" se say. me an kite wahcd as se flew hier an heir an hier ito teh atmsopee. ten she was a spek an se disapper.

i clappd sexely.

"we tok car of her" i sed laffen seductivly. we kisd agen!

jus den ter was a nock on teh fore. "did it ocur to any1 we mite be tryn to fuck in her" sd kyre as he opend te door.

al or frends wer ter! fuk boi, cum chin, poop, skatter, fancy, an even yoo! "hay whale cum to tone. we r gona trho a parthy in ur hose even tho we don hav ur permisen or if u hav antig plannd.

so we had a parteh.

me an vipe snuk awy to fuk in teh clsoet. "ooo vape" i moned. jule cam in me. it was fun!

"tat was so smex" i sed as we rejoned teh party...


	4. Chapter 4

teh nex day i had skew.

i got up an got on the buss. kial was ter. "hay bab" he sed. he had a qik fuk on teh bus ten we wen to skule.

i was waren me cutes outfi. it was a blak corsit an a ripd lether skit. i had sexeh thi hi botes. my hare wen like 239 fet done. "u lok smoky hot" kule cummed. "ikr" i sed wit a sexeh smerk. i had to go see teh techr bc it was my furst day.

he was a ol guy name misty muff. "da fuq is u" he assd. "o im punk" i sed puten my hare al sexy. my muff got a bone! "o welcum to clas. go sit done"

i sat in betwean kial an an emty desk.

"hay y is dat desk empee" somone sey. "o becuas tailur use to sit ter. but se got ded" mr snfuf sed. me an kunt lokd at each othr sexely. "ok its time for da quz" mr nuts sed, me an kanye lokd at eehc oder! "ur so smat u prob no it al" he sed. "ikr" i sed.

qesten 1. wat is e = m c sqare

i thot vary hard. ten i rote "e is beter tan teh squre"

i was don wit my jiz so i did som majic trix. mr jiff cam ovr an lokd at it. "OJ" sed mr sniff "U R RITE TIS IS TEH BES" he gabe me a 100 a+ on it. ten me an kial sarted scrooen sexely.

i had had teh bes day evr!


	5. Chapter 5

afturd skole, we wen to my hose. it was jus me an kial. an fanboy an chu mchu an loop an toe an stanky.

"wow ur rom is so cool" junky sed. it wa covred in postrs like mcr an bvb. "ya its prety god" io sed bak.

fanjob turnd on teh radeo. "wat do u guiz wana lsen to" hea ssd. "o put dis onj. its a new cd i bot yeserday" is ed handed him teh cd. he poot it in . it was exenses noo albem! "i lov evensese" evryon sed. we al sarted moshen! "weeeeeeeee" we yeld as ami lea sang bootyfly. "ur so col kinex" cummerbund sed. "ikr" i sed vore teh lowd musix. "u dres so cole" sed goo as se holded my goffik blak skrat.

"its so smexh" mule sed as he hold a han. i did had a seduciv smil.

"hay u can sho us tp be goff!" drum cum yeld. everyon ghassd! datsa grate idea!1

we al gathrd up or tings an wen to teh mall. "ter it is...hop titty..." i sed sying at teh booty of it. the hot topci stoar was rite in fron of us. beutifle screemo plaid from teh inside. "elts go" i yelld an grabbd jibes han! we al wen in an got goddard close!

wen we wockd out 6 howers latr, we wer al dressd in kawai sceen close. we wer reddy to hit teh tone.


	6. Chapter 6

afur we al rockd teh hole mal wit out goffickle hot topc giddyup, we wen to teh skopol. "ya we rok" i sed as al teh kidz staired at us. i was wearen a sexy crop top wit derpi hoot on teh boob. also i ahd a ripd up lethr miniskrotum an sexy stileto booty. "we lok so god" fishpaste sed. ehw as weren bsdm geer.

we wen to clas.

mr muf saw us dressd up gofifckly! "tank god now i don hav to hide anymor" he sed rippin off hsi fancy close to show a bvb shir an black skiny jenes. his hare turnd blak an spieky! he was...as gof as GEGRAGD WAY!11111111111111

we al gaspd! "mr luff...ur a goff?" nyeh assd. "of cors! also hoo ever isn goff in dis clas wil fale" he sed. "now todais lessen is abot peet wents.

afur clas we wen to lunch. "wow hoo noo bean goff was so col" cum jum sed munchen his carpit. "ikr" evryon agred.

or next clas was siense...ro shud i say SCENINCE! our teech mr turd turn ot to be goffci to! we wer al ahevn a grate time listen to mcr, eaten pocki, playin wit hily exposiv kemicles. jsut ten...ther was a lowd CRASH!


	7. Chapter 7

"i hav rerun" a peepee voice sed. it was traytor!

vanboi screedm! "ogm tailro how did u get here" funyun sesd. "ya...i killd u..." i sed. treeloo giggld. "oh oarange...ur so stuped...i used me pepe power to cum bak to leaf!"

i feeled sad and depeased...i cud haf just suisided rite ther...but my frens stopd me...

"slut up tremor! ur jus jellos bc opal is so much coler tan u" fanboi sed reel smart. "ya an ses got biggur ttits" cum bum sed grabben ma boobi. "se is so powful" the gurls sed. kundalini grabbd ma sexy bodi.; "an ses ma girlfridn... not u u prpey ho!"

tuna got mad wen she hurd teh truuth! se lonched into the are! "aaaa" se yeld! evryon did a bal aron me! i was safed! tyana floo off. "u bich...i wil destoy u an all teh drakeness" se assclame. i reechd betwen me boobs an pulld outa gun!

"wats dat" shoe asd. "a gun" i sed wisley. i loded it wit magick bullshit an poined it at gayler.

"o o no" se sed. i shootd her a gazileon tymes an she got ded! "u sum bich" i sed as se floo awy. eveyron laffed. "wow joney tat ws so kewl" gunbut an chinky sed. evryon in te hole room opploaded! mr muff cam out. "choney tat was amazen...u rly shode tat prep bich! now u can be teh tru goff queef"

everyon clappd agen! jsu den kyke got on his nee. he topk out a box wit a blak ring on it. "onux...wll u marie me?"

i ws so happy! "yas" i sed "u wil be me gof king"

we ksisd! everyon put us on our boulder an carryd us otu of teh schol!


	8. Chapter 8

latr it was me n ryals weeding. i was waren a bootifle blak dess. everyon was ter...fungi, bunbun, frankenfurter, hoop, yi, even mr snuff an mr turd! i was wocken done teh hale. kine was ter...wearn a blak slut. he lokd at me an did a sexeh smite! i lushd vary shy.

teh preechr guy sed to kiss. an we did. ten we wer marryd.

latr at teh weading potty we wer danskin. "fuckin brake it done" i sed as we dancd to evenessanse. ten we had cock an i throo my bukkake for teh gurls to cach. it was ful of blak flowas. jo cot it! se lookd at flumcum vary hrony. "oh oh no" chunk sed an ran awy.

ten we got presens! gameboy an clamchan got us som noo vidyo gamse! it was pokeymon an mareo partey! "tank y" we sed. francey got s makup. ter was lots f blak markup. me an kyle put som on. everyon was amazd my our gofficknes! yeet got us som stuff for or cat. mr muffet got us som porn moves.

jus den yule got up. "inky...i hav a gif for u"

ter was a blajk clod aron me! "wo" i sed as i gt liffed into teh ass. jus den som blak wigs spoted from ma bak! "aaa' i sed...ten keep spoke! "junkie...u r no a magick gurl. teh mos powaful goff" he assplane.

i ghassd ! i kickd kole! ten we hjuggd supr tite!

tis was teh bes weed ever!


End file.
